La vie sauvage de Poudlard
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Gros n'importe quoi ou quand une auteuse de fic en manque de sucre et de lecture se prend pour une reporter animaliére
1. Etude sur la vie et le comportement Sev

Chère téléspectatrice, chers téléspectateurs, bonsoir!! Au programme aujourd'hui, dans votre documentaire " Histoire naturelle" nous vous présentons en exclusivité un reportage sur un des plus célèbres et néanmoins méconnus des animaux rares : le Severitus Snapus  
-le quoi?!! Nan mais ça va pas l'autoteuse!!!!!! Je ne suis pas un animal sauvage!!!!  
-Ah?! T'es sûr regard glacial heu, je plaisante Sevy! re-regard qui tue nan mais en fait, je trouves ça super marrant comme idée...  
-Nonn.  
-Oh! AAllez Sevy! Juste pour cette fois...  
-C'eest déjà ce que tu as dit la dernière fois...tu pourrais pas finir les héritiers plutôt...  
-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Je vois...  
-Ktuvois?!  
- T'ESS PRESSE DE FINIR AU PIEU AVEC LYAM-EUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sevy EST UN PERVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-OOn m'a appelé?!  
-Oups!! Désolé Lyam, t'es pas dans cette fic!!!  
-AAh, OK! Bon, c'est pas tous ça mais je dois finir ma partie de marelle sorcière avec Alby moi... tchao la compagnie!  
-Dis LLyam, tu savais que Sevy, eh bin!, en fait c'était un gros pervers... bâillonnée par Severus  
-STOOP! T'arrêtes tes conneries!  
-Peut pas, c'est les vacances alors je suis en mode " 3 ans d'âge mental"...  
-... lève les yeux au ciel  
-bon, bin, on continue...  
-dgné?!  
-Si! SSi! Où sinon je dis à Lyam que tu veux lui sauter dessus...  
-M'een fous...  
-... et je fiances Lyam à Alby... regard innocent  
-euhh... tu ne risques pas de te faire tuer par tes lectrices?!  
-... et je te fais coucher avec un scroutt à pétard...-non mais ça va pas!!! regard tout à fait sérieuse de l'autoteuse qui ouvre résolument une nouvelle page Word stop! Ok! C'est bon! Mais vite!  
-YOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPPPI! regard qui tue je t'aime Sev!  
-Mallheureusement pour moi...  
Le Severitus snapus, plus communément connus sous le nom de severus snape, est une espèce unique au monde. Nos zoologistes...  
-noss quoi?!  
-Sev ttu veux finir avec un scroutt à pétard?  
-...  
-qui nne dit mot consent... on continue...  
Nos zoologistes n'ont pu répertorié qu'un seul spécimen résident dans la réserve de Poudlard, connu pour son abondance d'espèce rarissime.  
Le severus snape, reconnaissable à sa longue robe noir, à son nez crochu et à ses cheveux gras...  
-l'aautoteuse?  
-Voui??  
-J'ccroyais que tu m'aimais bien...  
-C'estt pas ma faute si J.K Rowlings te décris comme ça... Et puis on te trouve toute très sexy...  
-... ... ... Complètement folle...  
-Je saais. OMBRE ET FOLIE POWA!!!  
-...  
Fait partit de la grande et noble famille des slutériens, mondialement connu pour être de redoutables prédateurs. Nos zoologistes ont d'ailleurs pu établir un lien d'apparenter du snapus avec les malfoyus, chasseurs impitoyables. Le severus snape aime les endroits à l'écart de la foule et plutôt sombre, c'est pour cela qu'on le trouve principalement dans les cachots le jour. Il y accomplit une série d'acte visiblement nécessaire à sa survie: terrorisé des troupeaux de premières années, pourchassé le harroius potterus et sa meute, terrorisé le nevillus londubatus, etc..., etc... Lorsque vient l'heure de se sustenter, on peut apercevoir notre spécimen au sein de la grande salle, point de ralliement et de ravitaillment. Il se nourrit principalement de lasagne à la bolognaise et d'artichauts...  
-euhh... pourquoi des lasagnes?!  
-Bin qquoi?! C'est excellent les lasagnes... tout le monde aime les lasagnes!  
-Et puis de toute façon je ne mange pas d'aliments rouges...  
-°;° bin poké?!... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Bon, bin, on change!  
-Merrci.  
-A tonn service sev!  
... il se nourrit principalement de lasagne aux épinard et d'artichaut ainsi que de whisky pur feu...  
-je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pas un alcoolique...  
-et c''est quoi ces soirées de beuveries où tu finis sous, enfin sur, la table avec un certain brun aux yeux verts?!  
-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Vas-y continues...  
-  
... ce n'est qu'au environ de 17heures 30 que nous pouvons noté un changement notable dans les activités diurnes. Nous le retrouvons en effet en plein cœur de la Forêt interdite, où il s'adonne à une de ses activités favorites... le jardinage...  
-...  
- Ca va Sev?! T'es tout pâle tout d'un coup...  
... dans un endroit que nous préférons tenir secret afin de ne pas troubler le quotidien de cet animal, oh combien rare et précieux, il s'adonne au cerclage et au bêchage revêtu d'un tablier vert orné d'un tournesol rose pastel ainsi que d'un chapeau de paille. Il demeure en ce lieu secret pendant une période se situant entre 2 et 3 heures. Il retourne ensuite dans son antre, situé dans l'aile est de Poudlard. Là, il ôte son habit diurne et revêt un jean noir et une chemise vert sombre, étant passé auparavant par l'étape de la toilette. Cette tâche se déroule durant une demi-heure, Le Severus Snape affectant les longues douches sous l'eau chaude et se savonnant abondamment. Il y effectue également un rituel lui permettant d'entretenir sa virili...  
-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! Mais ça va pas non!!!!!! Je ne fais jamais ça... regard moqueur de l'autoteuse Enfin si euh non, mais en fait je... rougit  
-Le roouge te va très bien Sev!  
-... regard noir  
-  
... Suite à cela, le Severitus Snapus entreprend de se restaurer à nouveau. Contrairement au repas du midi, le Severus préfère se retirer dans ses appartements le soir. Il peut ainsi se livrer à sa seconde passion : la cuisine. Nos zoologistes ont ainsi appris pendant leurs études que le Severus est un fervent consommateur de citron sous toutes ces formes : mousse, gâteau, sorbet, etc... Notre sujet d'études consacre environ une heure à une heure et demie à son repas, souvent en compagnie de représentant mâle de son espèce aussi bien que de l'espèce Gryffindors...  
-Qu&ôa?! J'ai bien lu là!!  
-Bin qquoi? Kékiya?!  
-JE NE MANGE PAS AVEC LES GRYFFINDORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Sev, t'as bien lu?  
-Je sais lire quand même...  
-J'ai parlé de citron... petit air innocent  
-... : ...  
-  
Il s'adonne alors à une parade sexuel des plus surprenantes...  
... - Mépokoimoua?!!!!  
- Pacee que!!  
...Notament avec le Sirius Blackus, avec lequel le severitus nous montre sa fabuleuse connaissance de l'art délicat de la séduction...  
- On parle de moi?!  
- Oh! Salut Siri!!! Reste, tu vas avoir un rôle sacrément important...  
- Boon, bin, j'm'casses moi...  
- SEV!!!!! PAS BOUGEZ!!!!  
- Glloups... Arrête de te marrer Black!!...  
... Nous pouvons alors assister à une gamme étendue et variée de caresses, de gémissements, de léchouillages, de morsures, de langues qui s'entremêlent, de mains qui s'attardent, de péné...  
- STTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! rouge pivoine C'est pas un abcédaire de ma vie sexuelle non plus...  
- Bin,, tu te caches pas tellement d'habitude... sourire innocent  
- Et puis là, c'est que le minimum mon Sevychou , d'habitude, tu es plus animal  
- rougit et lançe un regard assasin à Sirius  
- Je vveux même pas savoir... Allez, on reprends...  
... Bref, aprés avoir accomplit le rituel de reproduction, le Severitus a malheureusment pour étrange habitude de chasser sans ménagement ses partenaires à l'extérieur de sa taniére...  
- Jee fais ce que j'veux d'abord moue boudeuse  
- avecc tes cheveux, yeah!!!!!  
- Ca s'arrange pas toi...  
- Oui , je sais...C'est encore les vacances ...  
- Vite, fuyons...  
- ...  
Aprés cet acte , inconscient sans doute mais irresponsable, notre sujet d'étude à pour attitude de se livrer à sa troisiéme activité favorité: il s'occupe de son chien, Brutus.  
- Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Sev a un chien?! Kécouleur?  
-Noir...  
-   
- Mékésdkejefouslàmoua...  
L'animal en question est , soi-dit en passant, infiniment mieux traiter que les partenaires sexuels du Severitus Snapus...  
- C''est la reporter animaliére impartiale?! regard moqueur  
- Binn quoâ?! J'dis que la vérité...  
- Repporter animaliére?!!!!!!!!  
- Tu verras...  
Lorsque finalement Brutus s'endort, généralement au pieds de son maître, le Severitus se rend dans son lit afin de dormir. Il effectue cependant un rituel quotidien, la lecture de l'ouvrage référentiel des Slytherins : le Kama...  
- Ollalala... se cache les yeux  
- se marre  
- Chuut vous deux!!!! J'ai bientôt fini!!!  
- Ouf!  
-   
Le Kama-Sûtra, il s'adonne d'ailleurs à une séance d'entraînement solitaire avant de se ressourcer pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs, il est temps de le laisser dormir...  
- FINNIE!!!  
- Patrotot...  
- Oh,, arrête de bougonner Sevychou..  
- regarde Sirius, sourit de maniére sadique Dis l'autoteuse...  
- Ouiip?

!- T'as pas oublié ta promesse de tout à l'heure?! sourit qui s'élargit  
- Dgné?Képromesse... regard qui s'éclaire Ah! Sirii...  
- Euhh, j'ai peur là...  
- A ton tour!!!  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Vepas!!!! part en courant  
- Vous en faites pas , amis lecteurs... J'vé le rattraper part en courant  
- Boon... je suppose que c'est moi qui doit le dire alors...  
**FIN **


	2. Etude sur la vie et le comportement Siri

Chére téléspectatrices, cher téléspectateurs, bonsoir!!!!! Ce soir, en exclusivité pour notre émission "Moeurs sauvages", nous vous proposons une étude sur un des nombreux mais néanmoins énigmatiques spécimebs sauvages de l'écosystéme de Poudlard. Et ouin chers spectateurs, ce soir en première mondiale , nous vous proposons un documentaire inédit sur la vie du... Sirius Blackus, plus communément appeler Sirius Black.  
Huuuuuummmmmm... ca fait un peu télé-achat , tu ne trouves pas?  
Ah bon?! Tu trouves Sevy? Boooooooooooooooooooo... C'est que le début, j'peux toujours me rattraper... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Siry?  
Sirius attaché et ligoté sur une chaise, se débat.  
- J'm'en fous!!!!!!!! Laiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz-môa partir !  
- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça marrant Black...  
- Allons, allons, Siri tu veux pas faire plaisir à Sevy ! Hein ! Si te plaît !  
- Naaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn, veux pas !  
- Mais euh ... T'es méchant avec moi, ça me plaît bien moi cette idée... Grands yeux tristes  
- ... la regarde Ah, non ! Pas le coup des pleurs !  
- yeux larmoyant  
- ... Tu vas la faire pleurer Black...  
- Mais... larme de crocodiles de l'autoteuse Bon, O.K ! Mais... Je veux pas finir avec un Scroutt à Pétard...  
- Severus se penche à l'oreille de l'autoteuse qui a un grand sourire puis se marre Ah, ouais ! Pas de Scroutt à Pétard alors...  
- ... regard paniqué de Sirius. Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là !  
- Sev! Y recommençe à être méchant!!!! retour des pleurs  
- Nan! Pleure pas!!! Allez vas-y... Qu'on en finisse au plus vite!  
- YEEEEEEEPPPPP! On y va!!!!  
Le Sirius Blackus, est reconnaissable à sa superbe chevelure noire mi-longue et à ses yeux bleu acier. Il est important de noter que ces un cousin des grands canidés de notre région. Qui plus est c'est un spécimen très difficile à localiser de part ses habitudes nomades. En effet, si durant sa fringuante jeunesse on peut aisément le situer au sein de l'écosystéme de Poudlard, il devient plus difficile à partir de sa...  
Dégné?! Sa fringuante jeunesse???????  
regard innocent Bin quoi?!  
ricanement Faut savoir accepter son âge Black...  
gromelle Pffff, tout façon on a le même âge...  
Euh...  
se marre Bon, je peux reprendre?!  
soupir Vi! Vi!  
Bon, alors...  
A partir de sa maturité sexuelle...  
Parce que ça à une maturité sexuelle?!  
Mééééééééééééééééééééééé euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Vous me laissez finir oui ou non?!  
Non.  
Oui. baîllone Siry avant que celui-ci puisse répondre  
Merci Sevy!  
Mais de rien!  
A partir de sa maturité sexuelle, donc. En effet, jusqu'à cette époque clef, le Sirius Blackus a une sérieuse tendance à vivre en meute avec d'autre menbre de la race Gryffondorienne, à savoir le Pittus Pettigrowus...  
fou rire de l'autoteuse Niark! Niark!  
Bien trouvé...  
J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... grand sourire moqueur qui fait perdre toute crédulité à ses sagaces paroles  
Le Pittus Pettigrowus, le James Potterus et le Remus Lupus...  
Moony!!!!!!!  
Oui? regard interrogateur On m'a appelé?! coup d'oeil à son collégue de Gryffondor toujours ligoté sur la chaise Euh... Sirius?!  
Vouip?!  
Tu peux m'expliqué pourquoi t'es ligoté sur une chaise?! 

Euh... coup d'oeil vers l'autoteuse dont les yeux se mettent à briller dangereusement Fuis Remus! Cours! Cours aussi vite que le vent! Cours Remus!  
Nan... Ca s'est Forrest Gump Siry!!! Reste Remus, tu vas me donner un coup de mains... graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd sourire pas très rasssurant  
... Euh... OK! déglutit en voyant Severus sourire d'un air narquois  
Et le Remus Lupus. Nous signalons d'ailleurs que le pasage à l'âge adulte se fait lors d'une première parade sexuelle surprenante...  
ferme les yeux Olalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...  
Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!!!!! J'arrives pas à me concentrer!!!!  
Je ne dirais rien...  
Euh... Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer?!  
Plus taaaaarrddddd! air sérieux Bon, alors, où j'en étais moi?! A vi!  
Une première parade sexuelle des plus surprenante. En effet, ce rituel de passage s'effectue avec une série d'accouplement pouvant durer de une nuit à une journée, avec un menbre du même sexe. Il peut en l'occurence s'agir d'un individu de la même race, ou alors d'une autre, comme les slytherins... et même des deux...  
rouge comme une pivoine K...Quoâ?!  
J'peux savoir ce que tu insinues?!  
regard innocent Bin... je fait que rapporter les faits moi...  
Yerk!  
Vi! Vi! Fais pas ta pucelle Sev, t'y es déjà passé alors hein...  
dégné complétement largué déjà passé?  
Je te ferais lire va...  
Nos chercheurs tiennent aussi à préciser , de maniére tout à fait inutile et fort peu à propos, que le Sirius Blackus passe également une petite partie de sa vie au sien d'un notre écosystéme, la prison d'Azkaban.  
Cr$$$€€€€€€ d'imbéciles...  
Euh... ce sont quand même tes persos...  
Vi, vi... C'est pourquoi ils ont malheureusement périt dans un lac glacial en recherchant une race inexistante...  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...  
Ce qui veut dire que Sevynounet et moi on va être les seuls à passer dans ce documentaire?!  
Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!!! J'en inventerais d'autres va...Ca me rassure...  
Mais de rien.  
Mais pas sur ton état mental...  
Je sais, c'est bien pour ça...Une fois cette initiation à la vie sexuelle entamée, le Sirius Blackus se livre alors à une vie essentiellement composé d'immigration répété pouvant lui faire parcourir la planéte entière. Cependant, il revient de maniére presque régulière au sein de l'écosystéme de Poudlard et ceux pour y reproduire le rituel d'accouplement...  
Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! Je suis pas un obsédé!!!!!  
Mé oui! Mé oui! Alllez Siry on me laisse continuer et aprés on aura droit à une grosssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee part de gâteau au citron...  
Snnniifff!! J'suis pas un obsédé!  
La ferme Black!  
Euh... J'aimerais vraiement qu'on m'explique là!!!!!!!  
Bon, je finis et tu lui explique Sev?!

Et accessoirement rendre visite à ses congènères Gryffindors, auquel en l'occurence il prête souvent main forte face au terrible prédateur qu'est le Voldemorius...  
Euh... regard hésitant de l'autoteuse Vous croyez pas que je risque un Avada Kedavra là?!  
Oui.  
Ah! réfléchit deux minutes et hausse les épaules Bah... tant pis!!!!!!!  
... explose de rire Voldemorius?!?Vi! Vi! Lupin... On sait tu comprends que dale... On t'expliqueras un jour va...  
Hé ! Reste gentil avec Remus!!!!  
Et pourquoi s'il te plaît? Tu peux pas faire pire que ta dernière fic sur moi...  
regard innocent de l'autoteuse...  
... sourire crispé Euh... JE t'expliquerais Remus...  
Et bin voilà, tu vois quand tu veux!!!!!!  
... No comment...  
Cependant, pour mener à bien ses activités, le Sirius Blackus est obligé de vivre dans des endroits reculer, dont nous tairons le nom pour la survie de cette espéce précieuse...  
Ah bon?! Pour qui?  
SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Tu vas mourir!!!!!!  
Pour la paix de ta libido hyper dévellopè Severus... sourire narquois  
Ouch!!!! Bien envoyer Remus!!!!!!!  
N'en mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord et puis tu lui dis rien à ton filleul alors hein...  
Mais oui Sev', c'est pas de ta faute si t'es un mâle un vrai... " Alalalalalalalal... de vrai gosses , j'vous jures... Pffff  
Et c'est elle qui dis ça?! les trois en choeur  
Vi, mais moi au moins j'en ai conscience...Bon, je peux reprendre?! grand sourire  
J'vais la tuer un de ces jours...  
Mé naaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn, tu m'aimes trop pour ça!!!!!  
Mouais... C'est ce que tu dis  
Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec toi Black  
De manière générale , lors de ses retraites mystérieuses, un animal appartenant à la race des hyppogriffes et dénomé Buck lui tient compagnie. Ainsi, ces deux créatures sauvages partagent leurs existence emplies de solitude. Ensemble, ils procédent au réveil , à la toilette, à la chasse, si le besoin s'en fait sentir à l'accouple...  
Quôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôâaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nan mais ça va pas!!!!!!!A... Avec Buck?!  
Voyons Black, c'est toi qui a insisté pour ne pas finir avec un Scroutt à Pétard...  
Mé... Mé... nan mé je vais quand même pas ... et puis c'est Buck...  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn... J'vais pas te caser avec Remus, c'est banal... moue chagrine  
J'suis banal?! moue perplexe  
Méééééé noooooonnnnnnn!!! mais tu finis toujours avec Siry... c'est pas drôle...  
Ah...  
Mais pas Buck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! refus catégorique  
Bin qui?! Hagrid?  
NAN!!!  
Une chienne de Poudlard?!  
Et puis quoi encore!!!!!  
Beuh... Lady Voldemort?  
Ki?! regard perplexe   
Nan, laissez tomber... Huuuuuummmmmm... Voyons... Peut-être que... grand sourire Je sais !!!! Lulu!!!!c#ff1100  
Lulu?! regard ahuri des deux Gryffindors   
Olalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala... se cache la tête dans la main  
A l'acc... l'atterissage en urgence chez un prochain cousin par le sens, qui n'hésite pas à le secourir si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. En effet, nos chercheurs ont remarqué que les liens du sang ont une importance primordiale chez les menbres de l'espéce des Blackus et qui plus est que ces liens marqués généralement par des échanges...  
STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu parles quand même pas de Lu...Lu...Lulu...Lucius?!  
Bin... regard innocent Si!!! Pôkôa?! Y'a un probléme?!  
MALEFOY!!!!! Nan mais ça va pas la tête! C'est... C'est un ... C'est un Serpentard!!!!  
Oui et alors?  
Comment ça et alors?  
J'vois pas le probléme... tu as bien couché avec... bailloner par la main de severus  
Disons que je n'ai rien entendu et rien vu... sifflote-t-il ave un magnifique sourire hilare méléchémôafinirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!  
Si je te lâches, tu promets que tu finis cette fic? regard insistant hoche la tête positivement  
Bon...  
Huuuuuummmmmm, le Sirius Blackus donc trouve refuge auprés d'un cousin vaguement éloigné, et vaguement blond...  
L'autoteuse!!!!!!  
Vi, Sevy! J'arrives dans tes bras de suite!!!!!  
me s'en délaisser moi...  
mais je t'aimeuh moony!!! Pleure pas !!!!  
LUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
Remus!!!!  
Oui?! Qu'est-ce qui y a?  
grand sourire Mon héro en armure de fourrure... Olalala , elle délire...  
Vi! Je peux finir?!  
Vu qu'on a apparement pas le choix...  
se marre discrétement  
Et vaguement blond donc avec lequel il échange de langoureux baiser et caresse et plus si affinités et puis aussi celon l'humeur du moment parce que hein, c'est pas évidement quand y'a du monde à la maison. Heu... toussote Et c'est ainsi que se termine la vie quotidienne du Sirius Blackus, à vous les studios!!!  
FINIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
Enfin!  
Pouvez me détacher maitenant?!  
Nan, pas envie...  
ricane  
Bon, et qui est le malheureux prochain candidat?! regard insistant vers remus  
Heu... graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd sourire niais de chez niais Luluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! où es-tu?!!!!! J'ai un service à te demander...   
regard perplexe Elle va quand même pas oser...  
Faut croire que si... Et pourquoi pas Moony d'abord?!  
yeux pleins d'étoiles arce que je suis son chouchou?!  
regard assasins  
Dites  
Huuuuuummmmmm?!  
Avant de me trucider, vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?!  
soupir Mais qu'est-ce que c'est crétin un Gryffondor...  
enfin détacher, on se demande comment... Mais oui, mais oui s'éloigne en entraînant remus avec lui  
Pourquoi je me retrouves tout seul moi?!  
LULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! passe en coup de vent à la recherche de sa proie  
sourire carnassier Bon, j'vais l'aider... Au fait, pour ceux qui avez pas compris... FIN!


End file.
